High School Unleashed
by Masked Intentions
Summary: Sweet Amoris high has it all; the jocks, the nerds, the rebels, the diva, the posse, the pretty boy, the quiet kids, and the nosy girl. Enter Rochelle Winchester, new girl, who has no care for group boundaries. A fight unlike any other is brewing; a war on the status quo and all it stands for.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own MCL, but Rochelle is mine.

**Note:** The picture is Rochelle. No, I did not draw it, I found it on the internet like everyone else around here.

**Important notice:** This story will probably contain extreme bullying scenes and other hijinks and devious behavior as it goes along that may not be appropriate for younger audiences. I will place warnings at the beginning of each chapter so you can know what to expect. If this was a movie it would definitely be **pg-13**. _This story could get it's rating changed from T to M because of the above mentioned_.

If you have any questions or concerns or want to suggest that I up the rating, **please don't hesitate to contact me.** I want my readers to enjoy this story, but I also want to make sure that my readers are all comfortable.

**Warnings for this chapter:** cat fight, make-out scene, mentions of bullying

* * *

**High School Unleashed**

Sweet Amoris high has it all; the jocks, the nerds, the rebels, the diva, the posse, the pretty boy, the quiet kids, and the nosy girl.

Enter Rochelle Winchester, new girl, who has no care for group boundaries.

A fight unlike any other is brewing; a war on the status quo and all it stands for.

* * *

**Book One**

Sophomores

**Chapter One**

Enter New Girl

* * *

. . . .

The old school building had been there longer than most of the people in town could remember. Its red brick stood out, giving the school a unique look and a certain sense of old fashioned charm. Around the perimeter of the grounds ran an old iron gilded fence, separating the school from the homes and other buildings around it. The full grown trees were in their full foliage of late spring as students walked beneath them on their way to the large double front doors leading inside.

On the road next to the school a black Ford F150 pulled up and came to a stop. The passenger side door opened after a minute and a young woman stepped down. Pulling a satchel bag from the truck, she said something to the driver with a soft smile caressing her lips before she slammed the door firmly shut and shouldered her bag. This young woman was Rochelle Winchester, a new resident to the town of Sweet Amoris, and this was her first day attending the high school. It also happened to be the first day of the final term for the year and the other students bemoaning the fact that their three day weekend was over hardly spared her a glance.

Adjusting the cream colored newsboy cap that sat atop her dark brown hair and straightening out her clothing, Rochelle didn't miss a beat as she calmly walked up the sidewalk and into the building. It wasn't her first time attending a new school. In fact, because of her father's job in the air force, the two of them moved quite frequently, so moving and starting at a new school were more routines than anything. If anything, she actually found those first few weeks annoying simply for the fact that everyone doted over her like a lost child and worried about her settling in until they finally came to the realization that she was, in all honesty, just fine.

The hallways were full of students milling about waiting for the bell to go to class to ring. Side stepping a group of boys who were laughing raucously at some joke one of them had made, Rochelle came to a sudden stop at the pressure of a hand being placed on her shoulder. Half turning back, she was met face to face with a boy her age dressed in casual slacks with a slightly wrinkled button up shirt and tie. His face, framed by light golden wavy locks, gave an amicable impression as he smiled at her warmly.

"Hi there, my name's Nathaniel. You're the new student, Rochelle, right?" Nodding, Rochelle accepted Nathaniel's extended hand before he motioned that they should move down the hall away from the loud group so they could hear each other more clearly.

"So, is there a reason you already know my name when I just got here, or do I have to assume that you're some sort of stalker that I didn't know about?" Rochelle asked with an amused tone to her voice once they were far enough away.

"Ah, no," he said as he shifted his weight in an uncomfortable manner. It was painfully obvious that the boy wasn't used to teasing, giving Rochelle the impression of a well-disciplined person. "I'm actually a member of the student body officers, and since I'm the president of the sophomores, it's my job to greet any new sophomores that transfer to our school." Letting out a quiet chuckle, Rochelle off handedly waved away Nathaniel's concern.

"There's no need to look so uneasy Nathaniel. I move a lot, so I figured you were something like that anyways." Smiling, she locked eyes with him, but only for a brief moment as she knew her deep blue eyes usually had an unsettling effect on people. Often, she was told that her gaze seemed to penetrate to a person's very core. "This is pretty lucky for me though. You see, I have my schedule memorized, but I don't where to find any of the classrooms. Do you think you could help me at least find my first class before school starts?"

Straightening up a bit, Nathaniel smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'd be happy to. What's your first class?"

"Honors English with a Mr. Whizby," Rochelle answered without hesitating. She'd learned several years back that it was much better to learn her schedule ahead of time rather than walk around the school looking like a new kid who had no idea what they were doing. It had a tendency to reduce the number of people that flocked around her worrying about her well-being; which, for all the good they meant to do, were actually just nuisances.

Nodding, Nathaniel started to walk down the hallway. "That class is going to be this way. So, if you don't mind me asking, do you have any other honors classes or just English?"

"If the class has an honors option, I took it," Rochelle admitted as she fell into step with her guide. "Normal classes are too easy for me. I could show up with a pillow, sleep through class, and still pass with an A." Stepping aside to let a kid who was running through the halls by, Rochelle face turned into an amused grin as Nathaniel called after him to slow down. "I'm guessing hall monitor is also part of your duties then?"

"Ugh, not exactly," Nathaniel lamented, raising a hand to rub at his temples. "The principal has just asked us to make sure everyone here follows the rules to help keep the school safe. Nobody really listens to me, but I have to try anyway." Dropping his hand, Nathaniel gave Rochelle a tired look. "I'm hoping it'll be better next year when I'm not a sophomore."

"Oh," Rochelle commented, her interest somewhat peaked. "I take it you really like student government then if you're going to run again when you look so tired of it right now."

"I'm not tired of student government," Nathaniel clarified as he stooped to pick up a poptart wrapper that had missed the garbage can and throw it in. "I just had a really long weekend and I'm a bit stressed out with the last term finally starting."

Rochelle nodded and the pair fell into silence for several moments as they continued down the hall until another question occurred to her. "So, when are the elections going to be held for next year then?"

"The principal hasn't decided on a set date yet, but it should be about a month from today, so in about another week you'll see students that want to run sticking up posters around the halls." Coming to a stop, Nathaniel lifted his hand to point at a door just a few steps away. "Anyways, that's going to be your first class right there. I should get going myself so I'm not late."

"Alright. Thanks for the help Nathaniel," Rochelle said giving him a smile. "Maybe I'll see you around later today."

"It's possible," Nathaniel admitted. "If you ever need anything you can usually find me in the student council room. Good luck with your first day." Holding back an exasperated sigh, Rochelle nodded her head and left Nathaniel to go to class. Inside the classroom, she was greeted by an older man whom she could only assume was Mr. Whizby. His head was balding and what hair he did have was a grayish-white, but his face was covered in laugh lines and he welcomed her with a deep, jovial voice and a barrel like laugh that resounded from his very core.

After a brief introduction in front of the class and answering a few questions, Rochelle was directed towards a seat near the back next to a peculiarly dressed boy. His fashion distinctly reminded her of the Victorian era, and she couldn't help but wonder if it was his usual style of dress or if he just happened to be giving some sort of Shakespearian presentation that day. As she sat down he briefly introduced himself as Lysander in a manner of speech that, like his clothes, made her think he belonged in a different time. Still, at least it didn't look like class would be boring.

***?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?***

Leaving Rochelle aside, we find ourselves following Nathaniel who, after leaving Rochelle, was proceeding to make his way down the hall to the student council room where he had business to attend to before going to class. As he walked down the nearly empty hallways, he felt that there was a bit of an extra spring in his step now that hadn't been there a few minutes before. Meeting Rochelle had been a refreshing reprieve from his stressful life, and for the few moments he had seemed down around her, she'd quickly made his worries scatter. He considered taking the time to get to know her a bit more in the near future as it seemed the two of them could get along quite well.

Passing by an intersecting hallway, Nathaniel found himself stopping and backtracking, his previously light mood quickly dissipating. He should have known things were going too well that morning as he stepped towards the bickering duo that consisted of his younger sister Amber and one of the school's most rebellious students, Debrah; also known as Castiel's girlfriend and the reason why Castiel and Nathaniel no longer get along, but that is a story for later.

Watching the scene to judge the perfect moment to interrupt, Nathaniel swiftly stepped in and caught Amber's wrist as she raised her hand to slap the other girl. Gold eyes met gold as Nathaniel forced his sister to lower her hand and began to lecture her; an occurrence that happened far too often in his opinion.

"Cut this out Amber. Violence isn't allowed in school, and you should be in class right now."

"Ha, consider yourself lucky that your big brother came and saved you Blondie," Debrah laughed as she flipped a stray piece of hair back and placed her hand on her cocked hip in an antagonizing stance.

"You too Debrah," Nathaniel said with a deep sigh and a sharp look that cut off Amber's biting response before it could leave her mouth. "It takes two people to cause a fight. Now, I don't know what you two were arguing about, but I can guess and quite frankly I don't care. Please just go to your first period classes and leave each other alone if you can't get along."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Debrah reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of gum that she proceeded to unwrap and pop into her mouth. "Whatever. It's Blondie's fault for not being able to tell the difference between what's hers and what's mine."

"Why you-" Amber hissed, lunging after the other girl, forcing Nathaniel to latch onto her arm and hold her back.

"Amber!" Smirking at the scene before her, Debrah locked eyes with Amber for a moment, giving the girl a superior look and showing her a rather rude hand gesture before turning with a flourish and walking down the hall.

"Why didn't you let me go after her?" Amber nearly shouted as she rounded on her brother. "That witch could use a good slap or two!" Yanking her arm free, she glowered at Nathaniel dangerously.

"You know why I can't let you go after her Amber," Nathaniel lectured her. "And really, you need to just let go of the fact that Castiel is dating her. He's really not the best guy to date anyways, and I wish you'd set your sights on anybody else at this school." Letting out an annoyed 'hmph', Amber stalked off down the hall, her high heels clicking loudly against the aluminum floor. Watching her go, Nathaniel groaned and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up for what wouldn't be the first time that day.

"Heheh, you know it's pretty pathetic to get involved in a cat fight," a smug voice called out. Pausing his hand mid-motion, Nathaniel took a moment to breathe in deeply and release it before dropping his hand and turning around to face the cause of the girls' fight.

"Castiel," Nathaniel intoned, a hard look in his eyes. The red haired boy was leaning against a locker with his arms folded and a smug look on his face. "You do realize you're the reason they're fighting? Your grades may not be great, but you've got to be able to figure out at least that much." Castiel's expression turned to a scowl briefly before he shrugged and smirked again.

"I bet you're just jealous that girls don't fight over you. You're too boring for any girl in the school to like and stuck up to boot."

"That's not the point," Nathaniel retorted, his patience running thin like it always did when he talked to Castiel. "Anyways, like I told the girls, you need to get to class."

"Yeah, yeah," Castiel replied loosely, a victorious smirk on his face. "Just realize that you didn't deny that I was right –no girl here will ever like you." Laughing at Nathaniel's angry face, Castiel pushed off the locker. "Maybe if you pulled that stick out of your butt though, you'd have better luck."

"Shut up Castiel," Nathaniel nearly growled. "You don't have any proof to back up your words, and I'm just too busy to have a girlfriend."

"That just sounds like a bunch of pathetic excuses to me." Walking up to Nathaniel, Castiel grabbed his tie and gave it a hard yank. "You're like some old business man walking around with this thing on every day. I bet you couldn't get a girlfriend before school ends for the summer even if you tried." Knocking Castiel's hand away roughly, Nathaniel proceeded to fix his tie, ignoring the taunt.

"Don't make me hunt you down later with an absentee note." Giving Castiel a cold glare, Nathaniel turned and left before the two of them could get into a serious fight.

***?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?***

When the bell rang for her first period class to end, Rochelle took a minute to gather up her things and place them in her bag. Luckily for her, her old school was in pretty much the same spot as Mr. Whizby, so she wouldn't have to play catch up with her learning. As she was leaving, Rochelle stopped as she noticed a black notebook lying abandoned underneath Lysander's desk. Bending down, she picked it up and flipped to the first of the inside pages where she found Lysander's name. Satisfied, she closed the notebook again and hurried out of the classroom hoping to find him before he got swallowed up in the crowded hallways.

Glancing left and right, Rochelle smirked as she spotted Lysander walking away. Not only did his silver hair stand out, but he was also one of the taller people in the hallway. Threading her way between the flow of bodies making their way to their next classes, she called out to him when she was close enough that she thought he'd be able to hear her.

"Lysander!" When he didn't respond, Rochelle slipped around a few more students until she was practically at the boy's elbow. "Lysander." Looking over his shoulder in surprise, Lysander gave her a half smiling and half confused look.

"Ah…Rochelle? What can I do for you?" Holding up the black notebook, Rochelle chuckled when Lysander's eyes, one gold and one green, widened in shock. "…where?"

"You left it under you seat in English," Rochelle supplied, pushing the notebook into his hands. I checked inside the cover to make sure it's yours, but that's it."

"Ah, thank you." Giving her a relieved smile, Lysander took back the notebook. "I'm glad you didn't look through it. This notebook is special to me." Nodding in understanding, Rochelle apologized as she was accidentally shoved into Lysander's side.

"Ah, sorry about that. Anyways, I should go find my next class. See you later Lysander." Before the boy could respond, Rochelle had allowed herself to be swallowed up in the wave of students making their way down the hall. If not for his height advantage, Lysander would have lost complete sight of her in the matter of a few moments. A perplexed look crossing his feature, Lysander shook it off and double checked that his notebook was in hand before continuing on down the hall.

"Hey Lysander!" Smiling, Lysander nodded as Castiel waved him down from where he was leaning against the side of a row of lockers. "Written any new lyrics?" Castiel asked, indicating the notebook in Lysander's hands.

"No, not yet. A new girl…Rochelle I think is her name, just returned this to me."

"Wow, we've only been in school for an hour and a half and you already managed to lose your notebook? That must be a record or something," Castiel joked, nudging Lysander in the ribs. The taller boy merely frowned thoughtfully though. "Hey, what's up?" The change in Lysander didn't go unnoticed by Castiel.

"Ah, well, I was just thinking if there's any sort of record that was made today it wasn't how fast I lost my notebook. Rather…" Glancing down the hall where Rochelle had disappeared, the wrinkles on Lysander's brow increased. "I didn't even have time to realize my notebook was missing."

Blinking in surprise, Castiel lowered his arms from their folded position. "Okay, that's just weird. Nobody ever finds your notebook that fast, not even your brother." Lysander didn't have anything to say to that, so he just nodded before remembering that he needed to get to class before the bell rang. At that moment, a certain female approached the pair in her popstar wannabe outfit with a large bubble of bright pink gum blocking the lower half of her face. Popping the bubble, she grinned.

"Hey Cas!" Debrah called as she walked up and hooked herself onto the redhead's arm. "Sorry Lys, do you mind if I steal my boyfriend back?" Shaking his head, Lysander left the couple. He wasn't against their relationship, and the fact that Debrah also had an interest in music and wanted to become a popstar wasn't bad either, but he still wasn't exactly fond of her. The idea of playing a third wheel when around the couple didn't really enthrall him either although he was a third wheel often enough around his brother, Leigh, and his girlfriend, Rosalya.

"What's up?" Castiel asked, throwing his arm around Debrah and giving her a quick kiss. "Miss me?" Debrah smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Of course, but anyways, I don't want to go to my next class. Will you ditch with me?"

"Heh, sure," Castiel grinned, "but only if you get rid of that gum and give me a real kiss." Smirk widening, Debrah plucked the gum from her mouth and dropped it on the floor, not caring what happened to it, she was a rebel after all. Grabbing Castiel by his jacket, Debrah pulled them together as she leaned up and met his lips with her own. Backing Castiel up against the lockers, she placed her hands on his chest, slowly trailing them down his front. Castiel's own hands tangled in her hair as she slipped her fingers under the hem of his shirt and secured them around the belt loops of his pants, pulling his hips flush against hers before grinding into him lightly to tease him while their tongues waged war up above.

"Heh, now that's more like it," Castiel growled in a low voice when they finally broke apart, breathing somewhat heavily. "So, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go catch that new horror movie that came out in theaters," Debrah said as she stepped back from her boyfriend.

Castiel frowned, "The theaters don't open for a few more hours though." Rolling her eyes, Debrah leaned towards him.

"Then let's go watch a movie at your place. I haven't seen Demon in a while anyways." Smiling at the mention of his Belgian Shepherd which he'd raised since it was a puppy, Castiel nodded as he placed his arm around Debrah's waist and started walking towards the doors at the end of the hall. As they walked, Castiel had to roll his eyes as a short blur of brown and green came flying around a corner. Ken. The kid was the epitome of nerd and if you ever saw him dashing through the halls after the bell had rung, you knew he'd been held up by some bully or other. Not that Castiel cared, it was the kid's own fault for being such a pathetic wimp. He'd been like that from the first day he walked through the school's doors at the beginning of the year, and until today with the arrival of the new girl Lysander had mentioned, he'd been the new kid in school to boot.

"Aah, uh, s-sorry Castiel!" Ken squawked when he realized who he'd almost run into. He'd been petrified of the other boy ever since he'd met him because of the intimidating aura Castiel had a tendency to give off to keep annoying people away from him. Noticing Castiel's arm draped around his girlfriend, Ken quickly apologized to her too before slipping away from the pair. He didn't like Debrah either. In front of people she was sickeningly nice, but he'd heard her say things behind people's backs that made Amber look nice. Of course, he'd never been meant to hear some of those things, especially since some of them were about him, but Debrah couldn't have known that he'd been stuffed into a nearby locker and could only stand inside it quietly and listen as she complained.

Still, even though he didn't like either of them, Ken was still jealous of the fact that they had a relationship. He'd love to find a nice girl who'd be willing to date him, but the only girls who bothered to treat him nicely had no interest in dating him, nor he them. Sighing as he hurried off to his Honors Biology, Ken again felt the nagging regret tugging at him that he'd lost contact with the girl he'd known for a year in junior high. She'd always been nice to him and while he knew she wouldn't date him, she'd been willing to hang out and either hadn't noticed or didn't care that he had liked her. The fact that he was terrible at wearing his heart on his sleeve made Ken know already though, that she had been completely aware of his feelings. Sighing and shaking his head, Ken berated himself. It was no good thinking about that now.

Glad that Mr. Faraize, his biology teaching, was fairly understanding, Ken quietly slipped into the classroom and made his way towards his seat. Luckily, even though his seat was towards the back, it was on the side of the room, so he didn't have to disturb very many people to reach his desk. What surprised Ken was the fact that the desk behind his which was empty now had someone sitting in it. The girl looked up from jotting something down in her notebook as Ken reached his desk, and Ken's heart stopped as the girl's deep blue eyes widen marginally.

Hearing Mr. Faraize saying something, the girl lowered her gaze and went back to writing something down allowing Ken to recover and sit down quickly before his knees gave out. His hands seemed to shake as he pulled out his own notebook and pen. It just couldn't be, but, as he relived the short moment their eyes had met, Ken couldn't think of anything else but _her_ eyes. Those were the same eyes that she'd had. He was sure of it. Eyes like that weren't something very common and the fact that they widened had to mean that she'd recognized him too.

The rest of class, Ken tried not to fidget in his seat as he glanced at the clock on the wall over and over again throughout Mr. Faraize's lecture. It was as if he could feel her eyes on the back of his neck making his skin prickle. When the bell finally rang to end class, Ken spun around in his seat like a rocket.

"Um-" before he could even begin his question, Ken was cut off by the girl.

"You're Ken, right? We went to junior high together." Rochelle smiled at him as she put away her notebook. "It's been a few years. How've you been?"

"Ah, I-I'm fine," Ken stuttered in surprise. She actually remembered him! Although, if one was to be completely honest, Ken hadn't changed much in physical appearance from his junior high days, so it had taken Rochelle less than a second to recognize her old friend. "What about you Rochelle? You suddenly moved at the end of eighth grade and I haven't heard from you since."

"Yeah, that was my bad," Rochelle admitted as they walked out of the classroom together. "I'm not exactly good at keeping in contact with people when I move. I figured you'd forget about me for the most part anyway once I was gone."

"Are you kidding? I could never forget you," Ken denied violently shaking his head, knocking his swirling glasses askew. "It was only for a single school year, but you were my-" Ken paused for a moment realizing admitting she was his crush in the middle of the school hallway wasn't the best idea so he changed what he'd been going to blurt out "my best friend!"

Giving the shorter boy next to her a quirky smile, Rochelle clapped her hand onto his shoulder. "I guess I was. We used to hang out a lot and you'd always be eating those chocolate cookies you liked so much. Do you still eat those things by the package?"

"Sometimes," Ken admitted as a light pink dusted his cheeks. He couldn't believe she'd remember something trivial like that, and for some reason it was embarrassing the way she worded it. Of course, he'd never tell her that he usually only ate through an entire package of cookies when he was down from being bullied especially bad which was happening more and more frequently as of late. At Ken's declaration, Rochelle grinned and let out a quiet laugh.

"Man, you sure haven't changed much. I've got to go find my next class, but we should find some time to chat and catch up on the past few years."

"Uh, yeah!" Ken said as he tried to recover his balance from being hit on the back by Rochelle. It had been the same way in junior high. He'd never been very athletic or strong, the exact opposite of Rochelle who usually didn't even recognize her own strength. When he looked up to say something to her before she left, he realized she'd already disappeared. Ken let out a silent sigh as a smile crept onto his face. She'd been able to do that in junior high too. Still, he was sure she'd changed a lot in the three years he hadn't seen her while, like Rochelle had offhandedly noted, he'd hardly changed at all. Dragging his feet down the hall, Ken felt himself becoming more and more depressed. If he really was the same as he was in junior high, then it meant that, like back then, he'd have no chance of getting Rochelle to return his feelings.

"Maybe I should take up dad's offer to go to boot camp after all," he muttered under his breath as the voice of an annoying yet scary blond called out to him.

"Hey, Loser! Li forgot to bring money to go out to lunch today, so give her yours." Ken clenched his fist. This time he'd tell Amber no. He was going to be different now. If Rochelle knew he was still being bullied like he was in junior high, she might try to protect him again which would be really embarrassing when he was the one who wanted to be protecting her.

Determination in place, Ken turned to face the trio of girls, his mouth open to defy them, but one look at Amber's expression and his courage failed him. "Ah-haha-ha, yeah, um just a minute," he scrambled as he pulled out his wallet and handed over the money inside to Amber.

"Is this all you've got, Loser?" Letting out an exaggerated huff, Amber rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go before we catch his nerdiness and turn ugly." Laughing at Amber's comment, her friends Li and Charlotte followed after her down the hall as they went to their last class before lunch.

"I really am pathetic," Ken bemoaned as he realized he'd be late for class again if he didn't hurry. "I'm just glad Rochelle didn't see that."

***?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?***

Walking down the school hallways after school had ended for the day, Nathaniel dodged around the students on their way out the door with the large stack of folders in his hands, careful to avoid dropping any as they teetered precariously.

"Do you want a hand with those?"

Jumping, Nathaniel let out an exclamation as several of the folders fell from his stack. Surprise lit up his face as a pair of hands shot out and caught the stray folders before the papers inside them could go flying everywhere.

"Yeesh, I asked if you wanted help, but you could've at least handed the folders to me normally," Rochelle joked as she straightened and pushed the papers that were falling out of the folders back in.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," Nathaniel replied, his natural cool returning. "And, you don't have to help me."

"Don't worry about it. I've already got my hands on these folders anyways." As if to emphasize her point, Rochelle waved the folders around. "I'll just help you drop them off and then leave you to your own devices. I may not mind carrying paperwork, but I hate actually doing it."

"Ah, well thanks." Discomfort colored Nathaniel's tone as his face turned a light shade of pink. It made Rochelle smirk.

"You're really not used to being teased and joked around with are you."

"Uh, no, not really," Nathaniel admitted. "I've tried to joke around a few times, but apparently my jokes are really bad and nobody gets them." Chuckling, Rochelle shook her head lightly, but let the subject drop. After dropping the folders off in the student council room, Rochelle wished Nathaniel good luck before leaving. Outside the student council room she nearly ran into a girl. Apologizing, Rochelle let the girl by, happy that Nathaniel wouldn't be left alone to face the mountain of papers.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, Rochelle pulled it out and answered it after glancing at the caller id.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Nothing much. How was school?" Rochelle could hear the teasing smirk in her dad's words. He loved to annoy her with the time-old question.

"Well, not too bad. I've met a couple of people, and I don't know if you remember him, but Ken from eighth grade goes here too."

"He's the one whose dad is in the army isn't he?"

"I think so," Rochelle replied as she walked out the school doors. "Anyways, you had to have a reason for calling besides asking how my day has been."

"Can't a father be concerned for his daughter?" her dad bemoaned dramatically making Rochelle roll her eyes as her dad chuckled. "But, you're right. Do you think you could stop by the grocery store near the apartment on your way home? The fridge is pretty empty, so unless you want milk and bread for dinner we need to stock up."

"I can do that," Rochelle replied as she adjusted the strap to her bag. "I'll see you later then." Waiting a moment to hear her dad say bye, Rochelle ended the call. "Hmm….what do I feel like eating tonight?"

* * *

. . . . .

. . .

Alright, that's the end of chapter one.

Reviews are like chocolate -one can never have enough.

**Also, if you did not read the important notice at the beginning, please go do so!**


End file.
